


The Thing About Modesty

by xfitzwellsx



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx
Summary: Charlotte and Isabella’s morning is interrupted by Margaret and Nancy. Rated M for light smut.





	The Thing About Modesty

“What’s your mother to say about it?” Isabella asked softly as she lay with just a sheet draped over her body, facing Charlotte as their legs intertwined. The older woman’s fingers ran over Charlotte’s jaw gently, trying to find an answer in her warm eyes. “Would I be right in assuming she has a…distaste for the likes of me?” It was no secret that Margaret Well’s didn’t think very highly of the upper class, and mostly utilized them as culls when there was work to be done. Not that Margaret’s opinion would change anything between the pair laying in bed, however.

“It’s not any of her business,” Charlotte offered, capturing the fingers at her cheek and pressing her lips to them affectionately. “And even if it were,” there was a brief pause as the young harlot thought it over, “I think she’d be more upset that I’m not making anything off of it.” She giggled, brushing her nose with Isabella’s. 

“I told you, I don’t mind -“ Isabella began, just to be cut off by Charlotte with a shake of her hand and a finger to her lips. 

“And I told you, I don’t want you paying for what I like giving you for free.” It was different with Isabella; Charlotte enjoyed the time they spent together, the woman made her feel safe, and in these days that was a rare find. Isabella offered her lover a bright smile, her hand moving from Charlotte’s cheek to her neck, pulling her in gently for a tender kiss. 

Charlotte responded with enthusiasm, peeling back the sheet that splayed across the both of them to reveal both of their nude bodies. She adjusted her position as they kissed, body rolling onto Isabella with a satisfied whimper. The older woman’s hands ran up and down Charlotte’s sides, nails softly raking across delicate skin. Charlotte shivered at the feeling, sucking on Isabella’s bottom lip with appreciation. She pulled away after a moment, brushing Isabella’s hair away from her face. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Isabella breathed out after a moment, almost unbelieving of it. Charlotte wasn’t one to take compliments to heart, but she had an inkling that Isabella meant it. A light blush powdered the Wells cheeks, an adorable sight to Isabella from where she was. 

“You’re only saying that because I’m naked on top of you.” Charlotte smirked playfully, sitting up so that she was straddling Isabella, hands coming to rest atop her lovers plump, natural chest. The latter’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, a small moan escaping through her slightly parted lips. 

“No,” Isabella breathed out with a chuckle, which was stifled when Charlotte began to massage her breasts with a determined look on her face. “Because you’re doing that, too.” She teased between soft groans of pleasure. That earned a giggle from Charlotte, who leaned down to attach her lips to Isabella’s neck. 

Moments like this were treasured. Days were filled up with business, and lies, and deceit. Getting away and having honest and sweet moments like these kept the two women sane. Isabella tangled her fingers in Charlotte’s dark hair, pulling softly at her scalp with affection as her hips rocked upwards in desire. One hand traveled down the harlots back, silky skin soft beneath her fingers stopping when she reached her rear. Charlotte’s body relaxed atop Isabella, feeling her wetness against her inner thigh. 

Pulling herself away from Isabella’s neck, Charlotte met the others eyes with lustful darkness, a finger poking lightly at the love bite she’d just created. She propped herself up by resting her hands on Isabella’s breasts, grasping softly as she ground her hips into hers. 

“Fuck…” Isabella mewed desperately, her hands sitting on top of Charlotte’s. The younger woman continued to grind against Isabella, her smile growing ever more as she watched the expression on her face fall deeper into pleasure. “Tell me,” Isabella managed for a moment between breaths, “how I let you touch me like this.” The older woman purred at the feeling of Charlotte’s short nails running across her chest, back arching upwards.

“Do you want me to stop?” There was an almost obvious answer hanging in the silence, Isabella’s mouth parted slightly with pants of desire. Charlotte just chuckled in response, hips working slowly against those beneath her. 

“Charlotte, I need you to take Ja-” The door to the bedroom was suddenly ajar, and Charlotte and Isabella’s own little world was once again big, and wide, wide open. Isabella, having a bit more modesty when it came to her body and sex life, instincitvely reached for a sheet to cover herself with, though with Charlotte on top of her, there was little she could do. Charlotte, on the other hand, looked merely annoyed at the interrupting and turned her attention towards the door, where she found her silenced mother, with an amused Nancy in tow looking over her shoulder. 

“Sorry, love. I didn’t know you were working.” Her mother apologized, averting her gaze from the pair as a sign of respect for Lady Isabella. 

“Mm, that don’t look like work to me.” Nancy teased with a wink, noting that the girls hardly ever got fully naked for their culls and yet there Charlotte was, naked as the day she was born. The young harlot took the opportunity to dismount her lover and wrap the sheets securely around Isabella’s frame. The older woman, a bit of an aftershock hitting her from the encounter, anxiously folded herself into Charlotte’s side as she lay beside her beneath the sheets. Her face found home in Charlotte’s neck, seeking protection from the eyes of her lovers mother. 

“I’m not,” Charlotte huffed in response to her mother, narrowing her eyes at Nancy who only offered her a smirk and a raised brow back. Which only made the situation that much more embarrassing - Charlotte was used to being walked in on when she was with culls; it was a busy house and she remembered a point in time where she’d even had to double up with another pair in a room. But this wasn’t a cull; this was Isabella, and their rendezvous was more intimate. Something Charlotte wished to share with only her.

“What do you want?” Charlotte turned to her mother with an aggravated expression, displeased with the outcome of events. Margaret cleared her throat, eyes falling back to the pair in bed. Something about the sight of them together felt almost natural to the mother; even with the annoyed expression on her face, Charlotte had never looked so much at peace. 

“Somebody’s to help Jacob in the market, but I’ll send for Lucy…” Margaret shook her head, moving forward to shut the door, earning a snicker from her daughter as well as Nancy.

“What’s your rush?” Charlotte asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, her fingers playing with Isabella’s dark curls as the Lady cuddled into her side. 

“Yeah, Mags,” Nancy chirped in, shoving Margaret slightly into the room with her shoulder and a laugh. “What’s your rush? I haven’t seen this show in a while.” The dominatrix snickered, Margaret backing up back into the doorway. Isabella cleared her throat softly into Charlotte’s shoulder, and the younger woman gave a displeasing look to both Nancy and her mother. 

“There’s no show.” Charlotte huffed, having had enough and throwing the sheets off of herself. She stood and marched towards the door, grabbing it and closing it shut on her mother and her companion, sighing in relief once the noise was out of the room and the door locked. Lady Isabella propped herself up on her elbow, resting on her side as she admired the sight before her that was Charlotte. “I do apologize,” Charlotte pushed herself off of the door and crawled back onto the bed, Isabella holding the sheets up for her in welcome. 

“There’s no need,” Isabella knew where she was and the consequences of that - she’d consciously made that decision. “Though I’d have preferred a more modest environment to interact with your family.” She giggled softly, brushing her lips against Charlotte’s. 

“Why, Lady Fitzwilliam, I’m offended,” the younger woman shook her head in mock offense, “I’m about as modest as they come.” As if to completely contradict her words Charlotte brought herself to her knees, stretching her arms up high, breasts raised in the air and her tight muscles on display. Isabella bit down on her lip, watching Charlotte’s stomach light up as the sunlight poked through ratty curtains, the younger woman throwing herself down next to Isabella with a chuckle as the pair enjoyed the rest of their morning.


End file.
